A Whale's Feather
by Yuna ryKn
Summary: Perjalanan cinta AkihikoxMisaki dengan banyak kejutan karena kejadian di Mitsuhashi University. Bagaimana ceritanya? Check This Out. Bad at summary.


halo, saya newbie disini. Ini fiction pertamaku di fandom ini. (Ketauan deh fujoshi akutnya)

judul ini bisa dibilang diambil dari judul buku

Desclaimer : Kalo Yuna punya Junjou Romantica, Yuna bakal nikahin Akihiko. /dipukul

Tapi kenyataannya Yuna ngga punya, Yuna cuma punya ide fanfiction ini.

New OC/OOC/Typo mungkin ada.

Ide gila muncul setelah lama hiatus.

* * *

Fanfiction start on...

3...

2...

1..

0.

-1

ups salah naskah -3-

_Restart._

Fanfiction start on...

3...

2...

1..

"Misaki... _**I love you**_..." bisikkan itu membakar telingaku, biarpun suaranya rendah... tetapi tetap saja... membuat jantungku berdegup kencang.

"U-usagi-san..." sahutku malu dengan semburat merah dipipiku.

Lalu usagi-san mencium bibirku dengan tiba-tiba. Itu memang tidak lama tapi aku merasakan bahwa itu adalah tanda cintanya yang tulus. aku mendorongnya karena itu secara tiba-tiba

"Kenapa harus mengelak kalau kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya dengan wajah _mesum_

"B-bodoh... Usagi-san, aku harus buru-buru ke Mitsuhashi. Lagipula sarapanmu sudah siap" aku melirik jam dinding...

Jam itu menunjukkan jam 09.00

...

...

**_Crap!_**Pelajaran benar-benar sudah dimulai.

Biarpun aku berlari... Hasilnya tetap tidak diizinkan mengikuti kuliah. Aku berjalan ke arah taman universitas dengan tertunduk lesu, dan menduduki sebuah bangku taman.

"Takahashi-kun! Ah ketemu kamu." Panggil seseorang kepadaku. Sepertinya dia adalah Yuko-sensei

"Nng..? Yuko-sensei? Ada apa? Mencariku?"

"Saya memang mencarimu, tadi saya lihat kamu tidak ada di kelas Kamijou-san.. Jadi saya kira tadi kau tidak masuk kuliah, tapi ternyata kamu ada disini" jelas Yuko-sensei panjang lebar

"Aku ingin kamu meminum ini" sahutnya lagi.

Aku menerima sebotol kecil berisi air berwarna biru laut...

"Percobaan?" Tanyaku sambil menaikkan alis kananku

"Ya... Aku fikir kamulah yang paling memenuhi syarat ini."

aku menelan ludahku, lalu aku meminumnya. Memang seperti air laut..

"Ini percobaan apa sensei?" Aku mengerutkan dahi

"Tunggulah hasilnya besok, Efeknya mungkin kau akan mengantuk. Karenanya hari ini akan ku absen dirimu sebagai sakit." sahut Yuko-sensei sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkanku.

"Terima kasih, sensei!" Aah... Akhirnya. Ini gara-gara si baka-usagi aku jadi tidak masuk kelas si devil kamijou itu, tapi beruntunglah karena Yuko-sensei menyelamatkanku. Walau... Harus menjadi percobaannya.

* * *

"Tadaima..." ucapku.

"Oh. Misaki, okaeri" jawab Usagi-san yang sedang berada di ruang tamu yang bisa dijelaskan dengan 3 kata. Penuh buku, berantakan.

"Pekerjaan?" Tanyaku.

Usagi-san mengangguk, menutup bukunya lalu menghampiriku dan meletakkan tangannya di dahiku.

"Misaki... Kau sakit?" aku mencela tangan usagi-san

"Aku hanya lelah"

...

wajahku memerah karena secara tiba-tiba badanku digendongnya... Un... Bridal style. dan membawaku ke kamarnya. Aku tidak memprotesnya karena aku lelah...

Setelah sampai kamarnya aku diturunkannya di kasurnya. dan ia mengecup dahiku.

"Ano.. U-usagi-san, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidurlah dikamarku, aku akan bekerja disini menemanimu" lagi, kata-katanya selalu membuatku blushing. akupun mengangguk. Setelah Usagi-san meninggalkan kamarnya, mataku tiba-tiba berat...

dan akhirnya aku terbawa kealam mimpi...

* * *

Ini... efek dari percobaan tersebut?

Tapi mengapa BEGINI?! teriakku dalam hati sambil meratapi nasibku di depan kaca... (?)

menyadari sesuatu, aku buru-buru melihat isi lemariku... Isinya berubah...

"Siapa kau...?"

Usagi-san... Aku melirik jam... Ya tuhan... Pantas saja dia sudah bangun.

"Aku Misaki-mu" jawabku sambil blushing.

"Misaki-ku adalah lelaki. Tapi bajumu... "

Untunglah aku belum berganti baju.

"Misaki... Kau kenapa?"

"A-aku tidak tahu..."

"Ada sesuatu terjadi di Mitsuhashi?"

"Y-ya aku menjadi percobaan Yuko-sensei... Ternyata aku berubah seperti ini"

Kulihat matanya sedikit terbelalak mendengar pernyataanku.

"Baiklah... Nanti akan kutanyakan kepada Yuko-san, sekalian mengantarkan dirimu"

aku mengangguk malu, dan langsung menghampiri lemari ku lagi. Mungkin hari ini aku menggunakan pakaian wanita... Ketika aku sedang memilih baju, aku melihat sebuah buku dan kotak yang mengingatkanku lagi kepada...

"Okaasan..." gumamku pelan. Secara tak sadar aku tersenyum bahagia. Aku ingat kotak berwarna indigo yang isinya adalah bulu yang dijadikan kalung. Aku membukanya dan mengalungkan di leherku sebagai pelengkap.

Yosh! Setelah siap, kamipun meluncur ke Mitsuhashi University.

* * *

Yuna : kyaaaa Suzuki-saaaan! /peluk Suzuki-san (Fangirl mode)

Rain : fujoshi... /ngacir/

Len : fujoshi akut... /mojok/

*Akihiko sama Misaki sweatdrop*

Misaki : baiklah, karena semua otaknya sedang tidak berada pada tempatnya

Akihiko : kecuali saya dan Misaki

Misaki : kita akhiri chapter ini.

Akihiko : Mind to-

Yuna : woee main tutup aja lo. Yuna butuh saran.

- Genrenya T / T+ / M?

- Mau ada lemon light atau hard? Atau dua-duanya?

dibawah ini benar-benar terjadi sesaat selesai mengetik chapter 1.

Yuna : Lemon nya hard atau light ya... #lagi ngomong sendiri

Rain : lemon tuh apa, yun? *nyamber kaya petir*

Yuna : lemon...? Lemon itu buah...

*dateng ga diundang*

Len : mulai ngawur... mulai ngawur... (Ala snickers) lemon itu nganu, jan.

Rain : nganu? *bingung*

Yuna : parah kamu beb, ujan kan tak berdosa.

Rain : iyalah, aku polos. Jauh dibawah level mesum kalian. kono hentaai

Yuna : kono hentai tuh Len.

Len : kacau. Yuna juga!

tanpa rekayasa, tapi nama disamarkan demi kenyamanan bersama ' ')b

Well, Mind To RnR?


End file.
